There Is A Happy Ending
by MissTink1987
Summary: "Love isn't simple, but it's a strength within to carry you when all else seems lost, a haven while no-one understands. It can span any divide; From Society and Politics, to Decades and Continents. "The One." can be the least likely Person at the least likely time, but this doesn't change a thing, and it never will."
1. There Is

**Hi! I told myself I wouldn't post another story on here after "Lift Me Up." (If you Guys are interested, check it out!), but the muses in my head wouldn't shut up! What can I say, I love Burn Notice, and the fact Jeffrey Donovan shares a birthday with me doesn't hurt either! He is totally Yum-O! ****Everything up until 6x06 Shock Wave happened, except Nate is still alive and Elsa isn't with Sam! Although I'm keeping this close to the actual show, any backstories you may read, including Michael and Fi's middle names, are strictly from my brain! **

**The ideas for this story came up because of my PMing with a lot of the Girls on here (You know who you're…Thanks for putting up with my rambling, Ladies!), but watching the marathons on Cloo and USA's finally kicked my butt into writing mode! So here you have it, everyone, a little fluffy thing I came up with! I tried my best to find a medium between True to the show/Out of Character…Hopefully you all enjoy it…And thank you for letting me be in your World for even a bit! :)**

**There Is **

The ride home from jail is quiet, but not in a way that'd cause concern…It is…Comforting, somehow…Like the two of them feel they're right where they belong. They spend the majority of their reunion making love and talking about everything…No topic is off limits…Except one_. _A full moon lights the night sky and he surprises her with Dinner at the Forge, one of the many ways he has been "Making Up For Lost Time.". They stroll on the beach afterwards, her shoes in one hand while she holds onto his arm with the other, and that's when she chooses to mention the Elephant in the room…Or on the sand.

His meeting with Raines is the next morning, she knows and he knows she knows, but he refuses to discuss it and always changes the subject. She calls him out and his reason is simple for avoiding the issue...Bringing it up always starts fights he is tired of having…But she isn't letting him off the hook so easily & the walk comes to a complete stop. She does the talking, and for once, he does the listening:

"_**Michael, you love being a Spy, and I hate you love being a Spy. You love saving the World, and I love you love saving the World. I guess what I'm trying to say is…Whatever you decide tomorrow,I will stand by you. All I ask in return is every time you're done saving the World...You come back to me, and you come back alive; Because I will be damned if I'm gonna give you my blessing and you're gonna end up in a body bag or a wooden box." **_

It isn't the most romantic quote ever said or the most poetic…But for a Couple who does "Grand Gestures." better than the "Day To Day Stuff."…It is. She doesn't want him to make his choice before he has to…She has thought about it and she wants him to…But he already has…He knows what he wants. Strickler once told him he couldn't have "The Job." and "The Girl."…And for the past three years he has told himself he can…Even once Anson enters their life. But the minute he watched her turn herself in, he realized he couldn't deny it any longer; He can't have "The Job." and "The Girl."…And he doesn't want "The Job." and "The Girl."…He wants "The Girl.".

He meets her back at the loft and after he tells her he is retiring, months and years seem to pass until she forms words. "Are you sure…I don't want you to say it if you don't mean it."

He crouches down to her level, hoping he can convey how much it's true. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life."…And that's enough.

Madeline is next to find out, a short time later, Sam and Jesse follow suit…And it only takes one of them by surprise. Maddie's thrilled to find out her oldest Son's home for good…And Jess understands what it's like to be changed by a Woman, even though him and Dani are keeping it quiet…So they aren't stunned to hear the news. "Chuck Finley." on the other hand…Well…He is shocked. It isn't like he isn't happy for his Best Friends, he just can't believe the day has actually come where "Tinkerbell." is put ahead of the job.

Pretty soon, "The Core Four." get back to taking jobs and helping People, only without the restrictions and looking over their shoulders. In the meantime, the two of them get into a routine…And it doesn't always involve sex. It is the evenings she spends reading while he cleans his Guns, or lying out on the balcony during a sunset...Now and then…They do nothing at all. But it isn't all Hollywood Perfection...They still argue and scream…But instead of being stubborn and not admitting who is right or wrong, they're starting to work through their problems and never go to bed angry, determined to see their Relationship through.

* * *

_**Four Months Later...**_

She is driving back to the loft, running late because Seymour tried to swindle her out of Assault Rifles. It doesn't normally matter, but he has a little something planned for their night and she is very curious. She arrives home and opens the front door, welcomed by amazing smells. She takes off her heels and heads towards the kitchen where she is met by her mysterious Boyfriend and a table set for two.

"You cooked?" She questions, not being able to hide her worry.

"Tempted…But then I figured me cooking would give off the wrong impression…" He smirks, holding out a chair for her. Her fears are put to rest and she obliges, accepting the glass of wine he hands her before he sits down with his, "…So I went to Carlito's."

Following a delicious Dinner and an even more delicious Dessert, the two of them curl up together on the lounger, her head on his chest and his fingers through her hair. He is acting differently than normal…She can feel it deep down inside. "So…What's the occasion?"

He tenses and she feels his body attempt to get up. She moves slightly so he can stand and watches him pace in front of her for a few moments…Talking to her without making eye contact:

_**"I have thought about this for the longest time, thinking about what the right words would be; Because you know me and planning, one isn't without the other. I actually had a speech prepared, but to Hell with it, I'm gonna shoot from the hip here."**_

Any breath she has left is gone the minute he gets down on one knee and takes her hand…His Blue eyes looking at her with total devotion:

"_**Fiona Elizabeth Glenanne, I love you, so much, and I'm sorry it took me so long to say it. You make everything seem possible, you make me possible, and nothing else matters without you. So I guess what I'm trying to say is…Will you marry me?"**_

He sits there looking at her, anticipating her answer…And she sits there looking at him, trying to choose between being practical or impulsive in their Relationship. Ever since she is been home, he has shown her more attention and tenderness than she has ever seen…And she has expected the floor to fall from underneath her, expecting him to get bored and leave…But that's not gonna happen anymore. She decides to let her heart talk instead of her mind…Saying the first answer coming to mind…The only answer:

_**"What took you so long?" **_

She jumps up from the lounger and flings her arms around his neck. They stay like this until he whispers in her ear. "There is one more thing."

She loosens her grip and her eyes go wide, seeing him take out a velvet box from his pocket...Opening it to reveal a White Gold ring with an Asscher Cut Diamond. "You remembered." She sighs, unsuccessfully trying to hold back the welling up tears.

His hands trembles, sliding the piece of jewelry on her shaking finger. "Yeah I did."

She admires the band she is now wearing before looking at him. Out of pure faith, she pulls him into her embrace and plants her lips square against his. With conviction and in total surprise, she is swung off her feet and into his arms…Something he has done only once before…The night she was out of prison. He carries her back into the loft, removing obstacles in their path before he lays her down on the bed. Gradually, tops and bottoms come off…Being thrown wherever...To fall wherever. Normally, making love is heated and intense…But since she has been out of jail…And especially now…That's not the circumstance. Sex isn't "Normally." anymore…It's about fresh starts …Full of resolution and possibility.

* * *

"So…How long have you been "Thinking About This." ?" She wonders the next morning, using air quotes for emphasis. She feels like she is in one of the dreams she had in prison…The ones that'd kept her going; Occasionally…It was favorite memories of hers…Others…It was sappy fantasies she believed would never happen.

He sits up and rests his back against the headboard. Sensing the conversation is about to go in a serious direction, she joins him and wraps the covers around her chest…Waiting for him to speak:

_**"I have wanted to do this since we got back from Venezuela, but I wanted to find Max's Killer before I did it. But then Anson came along and well…You remember the rest. I have actually had the ring since the night you turned yourself in, but I chickened out…I didn't wanna rush you after you got home. I would marry you tomorrow, but my Mother would probably strangle me, and I think Nate would be only too happy to give her a bullet proof alibi. In a perfect World, it would be you and me and the Justice of the Peace, but I know you and deep down…You want the White dress and the Chapel and…I wanna give it to you."**_

Her smile vanishes…But love fills her heart…He is giving up his "Dream Wedding." so she can have hers. She moves her body forward and climbs into his lap, straddling his thighs and pulling him close. Not knowing whether she should cry or be happy…She does both, letting tears of joy come down her face. He takes her cheek in his hand, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "And they say chivalry is dead."

"Not dead…Just dormant…Though I'm all for giving it a comeback." He answers with a raise of the eyebrows.

She perks up and laughs like the Girl he met all those years ago…The Girl who is finally gonna be his Wife. "Shut up."

"Make me."

* * *

Three weeks later is Christmas Eve. They have been really good at hiding their engagement, and there is hope for having one more evening of mystery between them…Until his Brother shows up with his reconciled Family. His Nephew is very aware for his age…So when he sees the new jewelry on his Aunt's finger…He can't help but state the obvious. At first, nobody believes him, but the littlest member of the Family will not be denied and like most two years olds, he is very persistent; Pointing to the three karats on the important finger.

Heads turn towards the Couple. The jig is up and there is no denying it even if they wanted do, which they don't…Not anymore. Nate and Ruth grin from ear to ear, Charlie claps in delight before returning to his presents, but it is Madeline who is surprisingly silent. He steps in, attempting to do damage control on the situation. "Ma, I know what you're gonna say and you're right…We should have told you before." He starts off, thinking it's going well…"Thinking." being the operative word.

Maddie storms off, the two of them following her through a maze of party Guests and wrapping paper…All the while hearing her ramble to anyone who's listening:

"_**I knew it, I knew you were up to something, but I couldn't figure it out! You two have not been able to keep your hands off each other all night, this should have been my first clue! I can't believe you and Fi eloped; Actually, I can believe it!"**_

Instead of trying to catch up with her…They stop and count down to three. "We didn't elope!" They scream in unison, the house full of People turning towards their direction…Madeline included.

She takes a step forward and tells her future Mother in law part two, holding up the finger that's donning the White Gold band. "But…He proposed."

"And no, Ma, I didn't wait for her to ask me…I took the initiative." He chimes in, sitting at the kitchen table when everything has gone on.

There is no more yelling…No more talking to herself…Only tears and hugs of congratulations…With a set of parting words before returning to the party. "Yes…You should have told me before."

* * *

Their Friends take the announcement better, understanding why they wanted to keep this type of news for themselves. And pretty soon, Clients go along with Churches, and she notices how much of a Girly Girl she actually is…Even though she will never admit it. He doesn't mind her brief moments of being a "Bridezilla."…He grasps how long she has waited for this, so seeing her going crazy with colors isn't bothering him…Besides…It's a nice change from her going crazy with C4. He can't choose between Sam and Jesse for Best Man, so he picks both, but they're having a little problem with her Maid of Honor…Or Maids of Honor. Maddie is without question her first pick, but she is having difficulty deciding on number two. A month of thinking leads to the most obvious choice…Pearce.

Her and Dani aren't BFF's…They don't braid each other's hair or gossip for hours on end or shop together…They don't even come from similar backgrounds; She is one of seven Kids from a working class Family in Belfast…Pearce is an only Child from a well to do Couple in Philadelphia. But for what they don't have in common, there is one very important topic they do…They know what it's like to love a Spy…And that's where their…Unique…Friendship starts. It was only once she got of jail and Dani started dating Jess she agreed to give the Agent a chance…And she is glad she did.

Pearce is surprised…But touched. "Why me…Why not Ruth?"

"Ruth is the last Person I would ask. Look…I consider Madeline my second Mother…But you…You're the closest thing to a Friend I have here…Female wise." Feeling vulnerable, she tries to ease the sappy mood…For both their sakes, "Plus...Your Jesse's Girlfriend…So you're invited anyway."

Laughing at the sincerity, Dani agrees…And both their parties are set.

* * *

The date is decided early on after he is reminded she always wanted to be a June Bride. There is also all the legal stuff, but that's the easy part and mostly done through phone calls. The happy part comes after Sean swears he is coming…The sad part is to find out her Mother isn't.

Meanwhile, the pieces are slowly coming together...The one that's still missing is her gown. She isn't Cinderella or some Princess from a Disney movie, so the thought of her wearing tulle and a ten foot train is extremely farfetched. She has seen what feels like hundreds and has tried on at least half of them…But none have been right and she is ready to give up and go to the Ceremony naked…Which he doesn't mind at all. It's the first week of May and she is helping Pearce with an assignment in Fort Lauderdale…And she sees it in the window of a small shop…The Perfect Dress. It's Ivory, not White like he hinted to, but this wouldn't be the first time they didn't follow the rules. She walks straight in and once the Cashier tells her it's her size and length, she grabs the gown and pays for her purchase in record time.

There is no need for a Bachelor or Bachelorette party…He told her once fake tits bore him…And this hasn't changed. And she doesn't need a night of drinking and debauchery to end her "Single Years."…She sees the light at the end of tunnel…And it's leading her not towards their end…But their beginning.

* * *

Before they know it, it's the last Friday of June. No jobs have been taken in the past week and Maddie calls to inform her she is expected to spend the night at her house…Rambling on about bad luck. He finds it funny at first, considering she isn't even doing the "Something Old, Something New." tradition, but then realizes she is disappointed her Mother isn't coming…So he puts on a happy face and lets Madeline have things her way. They arrive home from their Rehearsal Dinner at Carlito's and she packs her bags. Dani, who is now based in Miami, is staying at the house too. Sam and Jess are staying with him at the loft so they can leave for the Ceremony together. Regrettably, Nate and Ruth can't make it because Charlie is sick…But they send their best wishes and a gift right up her alley…A Las Vegas snow globe.

Unfortunately, everything isn't all roses and no thorns at the minute. He has talked about her leaving him at the altar all night and she's finally had enough of it. To everybody else, it seems like him making a joke, but she knows better…Knows there are irrational hesitations passing through his mind about whether she will show up. He doesn't mean to sadden her…But it's his old insecurities resurfacing. He watches her leave and makes a promise to himself…And to God; Make things right and marry her…No matter what.

* * *

Surprising especially herself, she tries on her gown one last time to make sure it fits perfectly. She doesn't understand what is wrong with her…She has never been so…Feminine. They say "Love makes you do crazy things."…And she was sure she had done the craziest after taking a phone call from a Maid in some hotel, telling her an unconscious Man was there and she was his emergency contact…But seven years later…This…This is the craziest thing she has ever done or will ever do.

She stands in front of the full-length mirror in his old room, gently smoothing down the fabric and turning around to admire the back. Pearce stops at her side, picking up on the fact she is conflicted. She nudges the Redhead gently. "What's wrong…You seem a little preoccupied?"

"I'm thinking about how we got here." She sighs, "I mean…Think of the past year; Me going to jail…Me getting out…Anson being taken down…Getting engaged. I guess I'm just holding my breath…Waiting for disaster."

"Well stop waiting." The Brunette insists, hoping her "Friend." is listening:

_**"I was there the night Michael picked you up from prison, I saw the way he watched you walk out, you have nothing to worry about. Sometimes, I look at the two of you and…I feel safer. I can't explain it, but, you give me hope; And I guess I'm afraid to say it out loud because if I do, life will find out and try to take it away, and that'd be a shame. The truth is, we all can use a little hope, the feeling it's gonna be okay and there is someone there to help make sure." **_

The corny exchange between Women becomes interesting when the sounds of her cell ring from where it sits on the nightstand. Dani excuses herself, knowing who is on the phone. Alone in the room, she answers the cell and panics…Worrying he is having second thoughts…Ironic considering he was thinking the same thing about her.

"These fears have nothing to do with you…They are my issues…Not yours…Even while my life is going great…I'm always waiting for the floor to fall from underneath me." He confesses, hoping she can understand where he is coming from.

She can relate, remembering how she felt when he proposed. She decides they're "Pessimists.", and in fact tells him so.

He ignores the comment entirely, but not the three words which come after. "I love you too…And I'm sorry." He apologizes. She forgives him, making clear her plan on him showing her how "Sorry." he is, earning a chuckle, "Seymour was right…We are definitely destiny."

"Did you doubt it before?" She ponders, a mixture of casual and concern in her tone.

"Not for a second."

* * *

It's Saturday and she is hurled out of bed by Maddie, rushed towards the kitchen for what feels like the quickest Breakfast ever. She tries to resist and point out they have enough time, but it's falling on deaf ears. She manages to sit for a few moments and starts eating her Spanish omelet, wondering how he is doing...And where the Hell her Brother has gone off to.

* * *

He has been to War ravaged countries…Mediated peace between feuding nations…Spent twenty four years in the CIA…And has never been nervous until now:

_**"Michael, I don't want you to think I don't like you, because I do; You make Fiona very happy and I'm pleased you two got your shit together. With this said, I'm afraid it's my duty to give you a little warning of what I will do if you ever hurt her."**_

Sitting next to him in the Charger is Sean, who thanks to pulled strings by Pearce, arrives the morning of the Rehearsal Dinner. His Irish brogue is stronger than hers, with no chance of switching to American…And that's not the only thing they have in common. No Groom likes to get the inevitable _**"Wedding Day Conversation."**_…Especially if their future Brother in Law used to be in the IRA. He tries to make him understand he knows where he's coming from, but isn't working:

_**"I get you're a powerful Man, I mean, you're "Michael Westen.", former SuperSpy; But I have four Brothers, and what we're capable of doing while it comes to defending our Sister would shock even you. So, treat her with love and respect, and you and I will get along like we always have."**_

He gulps…Literally gulps. He has seen this side of Sean Glenanne before…But never against him…And he is truly scared. He pauses for a minute before finding words…Because words are good:

_**"Fi is my World, for most of my life, I felt alone, even if I was with People; But that's until I met your Sister. I will never do anything to jeopardize her happiness."**_

"_**Again." **_the little voice inside his head adds…Noting all the times he's put his needs before hers. But this is a new beginning…_**For both of them**_…Their past is the past and it's time to focus on their present…And future.

* * *

Following Breakfast, she takes a wonderfully long shower, applying Lavender Vanilla lotion…His favorite…All over her body afterwards. Next on the agenda's her hair…She isn't a Supermodel or some Oscar-winning Scarlett, so she doesn't need a beauty squad to make her a beautiful Bride…She's been doing it on her own since she was eighteen, why should today be any different? In the end, she opts for a simple bun with a few strands of hair curling around her ears and neck; No veil…No crown…No tiara. The last item is her makeup, which isn't out of the ordinary and is very simple; Much emphasis on her Green eyes.

Suddenly, she is standing in front of the mirror in her dress just like the night before…Only this time…It's for real. A knock breaks through her thoughts and it's Madeline. The two Women share a look no words can describe…And the waterworks start whether they want them to or not. Her future Mother in Law gives her the best pep talk she can think of:

"_**I feel like I should be giving you some advice on my Son, but you have done fine without it, and I'm so glad. All I can say is…Tell each other you love each other. I know you have always been the "Actions Speak Louder Than Words." Couple, but, say it more; Even if it's only when you wake up in the morning or before you go to bed at night."**_

She agrees with tears in her eyes, pulling in Maddie for a hug. Dani knocks, informing them it's time. She takes her bouquet of White Roses in one hand while holding Madeline's in the other...Walking out of the house.

* * *

The drive takes a few moments, but it feels like it takes forever. Her Brother's vehicle pulls up to the Chapel and she looks at him. Sean accompanies her in one car and Maddie and Pearce take the other…This is so she can have a chance to speak to her Brother alone before entering the Church. It's been rare the last decade they're in the same country, let alone the same vehicle…And they have to change this. Maybe it's their Mother's health or the fact she was in prison…Whatever the reason…They have to make time for each other.

"Are you ready?" Sean asks his Sister expectantly.

She nods confidently. "I have been ready for fifteen years."

* * *

**This chapter might seem a bit everywhere and I totally apologize; it's basically everything leading up to the Ceremony, but I didn't wanna make it too long! Also, if anyone is wondering about the time frame, I picked the day 6x06 aired (July 26, 2012) for the day Fiona got released; So in this World, she was in jail for like a month! I know Dani and Fi aren't this close on the show…Not by a long shot…But lets just pretend they get to be, hence why she is Fiona's second Maid of Honor. There is still part two, everybody…We got a Wedding and Reception to experience! And if you haven't figured it out, I don't own the show…I would love to…But I don't! I would still love to hear what you have to say…But if it's to tell me I suck, I really don't wanna hear it! :(**


	2. A Happy Ending

**Before we get into this, I forgot to mention I have posted the links for Fiona's ring and dress on my profile...Hope you Guys enjoy it! And now…Part two everybody! The song Michael and Fi have for their first dance is "Never Stop.(Wedding Version.)" by Safetysuit. Not only do I recommend listening to either version, but I hope I get to see the day where these two get a Youtube video to this song…Every other TV Couple has one! Please Guys, give a Girl her wish! ****Thanks again, Guys, and please get those reviews in! :)**

**A Happy Ending**

The Church is small, but cozy and intimate. The wood panels and stained glass windows would normally make it dark, but thanks to the countless candles, the Chapel is lit beautifully. When he sees her, she literally takes his breath away. There she is...Being walked down the aisle by her Brother to him...The way it is meant to be. He watches in a trance like state while her and Sean approach, her Brother kissing her cheek before taking a seat in the front row. The two of them make a silent agreement; Sean is trusting him with his Sister and he is promising he won't let him down. He extends his hand towards her and she happily accepts, taking their places before the Minister.

"You're beautiful." He whispers into her ear.

If it is even possible, her smile grows larger. "You don't look so bad yourself." She signs, making reference to his black suit. They have a moment before the Priest begins the Wedding:

_**"We're gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the joining of these two People in holy matrimony. It's a mystery, how we fall in love, who we fall in love with, why we fall in love at all; But we do. I understand the Bride and Groom have prepared their own vows, which they would like to share with each other now."**_

"Can I go first?" She asks suddenly. The Minister agrees and Madeline passes her the important piece of paper. She takes a deep breath before starting:

"_**Michael, when I was a little Girl, and like most little Girls I guess, I would dream of a handsome Prince that'd swoop down from the sky and take me away to happily ever after; And this never ended up happening. After Claire died, I taught myself to embrace never; And then one night I went to the Black Sand Pub I met you…"**_ She pauses, smirking at him, _**"…And you were certainly no Prince."**_ He laughs, remembering the night they met like it was yesterday…It was the night that'd change his life forever, _**"You're my Partner In Crime, my Soulmate, and my Best Friend."**_ She manages to choke out, her eyes welling up, _**"If I have learned anything from our relationship...It is to expect the unexpected; Because there has been a lot of it. The road hasn't been smooth and the path hasn't been simple, but we have made it, and that's what true love is all about. It isn't this fairytale which never knows pain, but its two People facing life and diminishing its hardships…Together."**_

She finishes and glimpses up, seeing him gazing at her with total devotion. It's nerve-wracking…Pouring your heart and soul out to the Man you love…Especially if you aren't a Couple who normally does PDA. He is up next and is caught completely off-guard, almost forgetting Sam has his vows. It isn't the "Saying Them To Her." part that's freaking him out…It's the "Saying Them In Front Of Other People." part. He sat out on the balcony until one o'clock in the morning, trying to find the right words that'd sum up the way he feels about her…But the truth is…Nothing will express how much she means to him…But he has done his best to do so:

_**"Fi…"**_ He starts nervously, his voice shaking slightly. He clears his throat, glancing down to jog his memory of where to begin, _**"…Before I met you, my World revolved around one thing…Me. I used to be the Master of never opening up, and I liked this way on my own. But then you came into my life, and I found myself in a love I never knew was possible. You didn't let the walls or the façade stop you, you saw through the walls and the façade, and in the process…You saw me. You have taught me to trust, how to let someone in, and what it truly means to fall in love." **_Her jaw drops slightly, but he continues, _**"You have brought me more happiness than you will ever know, you have stood by me through good times and bad, but most of all…You have loved me unconditionally; Even if I haven't always been worthy of it." **_He pauses, the tears in her eyes falling freely, _**"I was a Coward before I met you, before I allowed myself to be loved by you; But you make me a stronger Person, you make me proud of who I'm, and I promise to spend the rest of my life thanking you for everything you have given me."**_

There isn't a dry eye in the Church, but the opinion he is waiting for the most is right in front of him. She always believed he felt this way...But hearing it out loud, in front of their World no less, proves it without a shadow of doubt. She forgets where they are, leaning in to kiss him. Chuckles can be heard from the small group of guests…But neither of them cares. She gives the Priest a shrug and an apology, letting the older Man proceed.

"Michael…" The Minister opens, immediately getting their undivided attention, "…Do you take Fiona to be your Wife…To have and to hold from this day forward? For better or worse…In sickness and health…To love and cherish…For as long as you both shall live?"

He looks at her genuinely and says without hesitation. "I do." Six sighs of relief are breathed at the sound of the simple...Yet poignant…Words…No ones more important than the Bride's.

"Fiona…" The Priest continues, moving the Ceremony along, "…Do you take Michael to be your Husband…To have and to hold from this day forward? For better or worse…In sickness and health…To love and cherish…For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She grins, squeezing his hand excitedly.

He smiles at her, wondering how it is even possible for anyone to love him like she does. For a long time, he didn't believe he deserved the wonderful Woman standing in front of him, didn't think he was good enough for somebody like her…Someone who easily saw redeeming qualities in him…Somebody he hurt time and time again. His minute of reflection is interrupted by the Minister announcing it's time to exchange the rings. They separate from each other and focus on Pearce and Jesse to retrieve the bands and for her to hand her bouquet to Maddie. Now holding their rings, they turn back excitedly, slipping the bands on their fingers…All the while repeating the Priest's words:

_**"With this ring I thee wed, I offer you my hand and my heart, knowing they'll be safe with you. All I'm I give to you…And all I've I share with you."**_

They take the time to admire their bands, suddenly realizing it feels totally different from playing "Mr. and Mrs. Jensen."…But in a good way…And there's only one thing left to say.

"By the exchanging of these rings, you have pledged your promises and have professed your everlasting love. By the power invested in me by God and the state of Florida…I now pronounce you "Husband and Wife"…" The Minister proclaims, focusing on the Groom, "…Michael…You may kiss your Bride."

He doesn't wait long to do so…In fact…He doesn't even wait for the Priest to finish his sentence. He pulls her into a passionate kiss, the small group applauding and whistling at the sight. They eventually pull apart, their faces close and their foreheads touching. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispers before they break away, walking down the aisle hand in hand. They reach the back section of the Chapel, where they're out of sight from Guests, "I can't believe we did it." She exclaims, wrapping her arms around his neck, "We are actually married…You're my Husband and I'm your Wife."

"I believe that's how it works." He smirks, kissing her once more.

* * *

She picks the Forge for the Reception and he makes sure they get a private dining area…It's next to a small garden and the rail of the balcony has lights all over it…Setting the mood perfectly. They toast with Champagne, she tosses her bouquet to Dani, and they enjoy a nice Dinner which finishes with Crème-Brule instead of Wedding cake. They order another round of drinks and he asks if he should be throwing her garter to Jess.

"That's if you're wearing one…Whate are you wearing anyway?" He remarks, staring his Wife up and down. Even though he appreciates the concept of lingerie and has never complained about it, he doesn't need the Teddies or Corsets to be in the mood…Not when it concerns her.

"No spoilers, Michael." Madeline quips, wagging a finger at him.

"Uh…Ma…I'm still scarred over finding out about you and Virgil, thank you very much." He quips back, attempting to shake the image from his head.

"So…How does it feel?" Sam questions, finishing his conversation with her Brother, "I mean… If you change your minds and want a redo with a couple of hundred Guests…We can still do it."

"No…This has been perfect." She sighs with a shake of her head, sitting in her Husband's lap with her legs swinging off the side and her arms wrapped around his neck. She looks over to him and lays her head against his, resting one hand against his cheek and leaning in close so only he can hear, "And I'm not wearing anything underneath this…Just thought I would tell you." She quips.

"Good to know." He quips back, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Well…" Pearce chimes in, interrupting the Couple's moment, "…All I know is that's the best Ceremony I have ever been to or have ever been involved in…And this is by far the best Reception…Not having to give a speech is a Hell a lot nicer than having to give one."

"I agree." Jesse declares. They all raise their glasses, "To the new Mr. and Mrs. Westen…And to not having to give speeches." They all toast, emptying their glasses. Then, the younger Best Man studies the Newlyweds across the table…Most specifically…His Buddy, "This has been a great night…" He smirks, "…But I can tell someone is getting impatient to consummate the marriage."

He shyly turns away, causing the Group to break into laughing and pointing…Even the Bride herself takes a little pleasure in seeing this side of her Husband. "Mr. Finley." joins in after his Best Friend makes a face at them for overreacting. "Be gentle with him tonight, Fi." Sam chuckles, "I think this is the first time I have ever seen Mikey blush…Which means Jess is gonna be bragging about this for years to come…But I digress. Not only are we not gonna keep you any longer, but…We got you a little something too."

"Consider it your gift…You know…Since you said you didn't want one." Maddie adds in.

Sam attempts to calm his Mother down while Jesse fishes a key out of his coat pocket. "Happy Honeymooning." He says, holding up the metal object before tossing it to the Groom.

"The gesture is nice, Guys, but… "He frowns.

Jess cuts him off. "The loft will be waiting for you when you get back…We made the arrangements while you were talking to Sean outside. You've a Wedding night to get to…And it's in room 628 of the Fontainebleau."

He continues where he left off, admired…And touched…This is all done for them. "…The Fontainebleau it is."

The Group gets up from their seats and walk out of the restaurant to say their goodbyes…Him talking to Madeline and her talking to her Brother, who is already leaving to go back to Ireland. They all share a round of hugs before the two of them get into the Charger...Only without a "Just Married." sign. When they drive off, everybody heads back inside…Celebrating well into the night.

* * *

She opens the door to their suite and gasps in surprise. There are candles everywhere lighting up the hotel room…More specifically, tea lights, which they won't have to worry about blowing out later. The suite itself…From the carpeted floor to the soft cotton sheets…Is covered in White Rose petals with vases of matching bouquets sitting on the end tables. On the stool in front of the bed lays a huge bowl of berries and whipped cream.

"Whoever arranged this certainly expects us to get creative tonight." She quips.

"If you think this is creative, just wait until our Honeymoon…By the way…How does "Paris In Springtime." sound?" He quips back.

She playfully nudges him. "You spoil me, Michael James Westen…That'd explain why your Mother insisted I pack so much." She grins, heading further inside the hotel room. She recognizes the suite right off the bat, she has been here once before; It was with him during his association with Gilroy and next to saving her from O'Neil, she thought it was the most romantic thing he had ever done or would ever do for her…How wrong she would end up being.

"I didn't even consider booking us a hotel room." He admits, "I thought since we had a simple Ceremony and a simple Dinner, we would end the night at the loft…I'm glad our Friends had a better idea…You should have something exquisite on the day you get married."

She turns around. "I have everything I have ever wanted for my Wedding…And that's to be your Wife and for you to be my Husband. I was wrong last year…There is a happy ending." He smiles warmly and walks up to her, putting his arms around her waist from behind. They stay like this in silence for a few minutes, watching the city's skyline through the windows. After everything they have been through and all the drama in their life, the Ceremony they have had feels perfect to them; Private and Intimate and focusing on what really matters…A marriage. Realizing something, she turns her head to look him, "We forgot our first dance."

"What?" He asks, kissing her neck.

"I mean…" She frowns, "…It isn't a big deal and I don't want you to feel like you have to…"

Before she can finish, he leaves her side and goes to the stereo…Turning it on and fiddling around to find a soft tune…Something he knows she will love. What he finds isn't Barbara Streisand or Johnny Mathis, but it's the same song that's playing on the ride home from jail. The stars aligned for this moment…The tune is slower than he remembers, but it's still says what he couldn't…Until now:

_**This is my love song to you…Let every Woman know I'm yours.  
So you can fall asleep each night, Babe…And know I'm dreaming of you more.  
You're always hoping we make it…You always wanna keep my gaze.  
Well, you're the only one I see, Love…And that's the one thing won't change.**_

_**I will never stop trying…I will never stop watching you leave.  
I will never stop losing my breath…Every time I see you looking back at me.  
I will never stop holding your hand…I will never stop opening your door.  
I will never stop choosing you, Babe…I will never get used to you.**_

"Would you like to dance?" He questions, walking back to her and holding out his hand, the Irish brogue coming back to him for only a minute.

"…Yes I would…But don't worry…I don't have a snub-nosed revolver on me this time." She answers, chuckling at how corny they both sound. She wraps her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist:

_**And with this love song to you…It isn't a momentary phase.  
You're my life, I don't deserve you…But you love me just the same.  
And the mirror says we're older…I won't look the other way.  
You're my life, my love, my only…And that's the one thing won't change.**_

_**I will never stop trying…I will never stop watching you leave.  
I will never stop losing my breath…Every time I see you looking back at me.  
I will never stop holding your hand…I will never stop opening your door.  
I will never stop choosing you, Babe…I will never get used to you.**_

Even though he won't admit it out loud, this is his favorite way to dance with her…It's much more personal than anything they have done in Belfast, Miami, or even Venezuela…There is no pretense or formality...It's just them…Body to body and nothing else:

_**You still get my heart racing.  
You still get my heart racing for you.  
You still get my heart racing.  
You still get my heart racing for you.**_

"What are you thinking about?" He inquires, breaking the silence between them.

"You…" She replies simply, "…And how lucky I'm we stuck it out. I was scared for a while, but…Not anymore."

"Do I complete you?" He sighs.

"We complete each other." She laughs, starting to reply, "Because like a wise Man once said…You don't marry someone…"

He finishes her sentence, surprised she would even wanna remember what he said after his ex-Fiancée showed up. "When you love somebody else."

"…Exactly." She giggles, leaning up to kiss him. She is gonna take advantage of these cliché exchanges while they last…Certainly the fact it's their Wedding day gives them a free pass to live outside the box and enjoy some sickening romantic banter:

_**I will never stop trying…I will never stop watching you leave.  
I will never stop losing my breath…Every time I see you looking back at me.  
I will never stop holding your hand…I will never stop opening your door.  
I will never stop choosing you, Babe…I will never get used to you.**_

They continue to dance, even after the radio changes to the next song. All they wanna do is be with each other for the rest of their life, taking on whatever gets thrown their way. There has been too much time spent apart, too much longing, and far too much heartache. Is it always Sunshine and Rainbows…No…Is it always Dysfunction and Recklessness…No…Is it both…Yes...But that's them; An equal combination of Hurting and Healing…Fighting and Pining…Breaking up and Getting back together. It's a crazy, epic love, with more ups and down in fifteen years than most Couples have in a lifetime…And they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"_**Love isn't simple, but it's a strength within to carry you when all else seems lost, a haven while no-one understands. It can span any divide; From Society and Politics, to Decades and Continents. "The One." can be the least likely Person at the least likely time, but this doesn't change a thing, and it never will."**_

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
